Teesra jhooth
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: this time feeling a little lazy to write the summary, just peep inside. a short series containing just 3 chapters. based on DaReya, obviously. ye bhi koi batane wali cheej hai kya. *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Teesra jhooth ~~~**

 _His train had arrived on the plateform. Dragging the trolley bag with him he was walking towards the train. Meanwhile he felt the vibrations of his cellphone. he took out his cellphone from his pocket and took a glance at the caller ID and received the call._

"Han Rishabh..."

 _As he began to talk, the caller cut him in between._

"Daya, mere bhai kaha hai tu? Kab se call kar raha hu yaar. Tera phone not reachable aa raha hai" _He sounded annoyed._

"Yaar rishabh, main platform pe hu. Dehradoon express samne khadi hai. Bas train me baithne bhar ki der hai, ab seedhe tujhse milke hi baat karta hu. Chal abhi rakhta hu." _Saying this daya was about to cut the call but rishabh stopped him._

"Are bhai, aise kaise rakhta hu. Pehle meri baat sun, dekh meri shadi me aa raha hai tu. Please apni wo cid ki duty wahi bhool kar aana. Ek boring cid officer nahi ekdum cool dude bankar aana." _Rishabh said in a warning style._

"Cool dude? Wo kya hota hai?" _Daya smirked_.

"Are yaar, I mean, cool dude matlab Jo bande, kone me akele chupchap khade nahi rehte, balki dhamaal karte hain. Ladkiyon se baat karne me sharmaate nahi balki apni bato se ladkiyon ko sharmane par majboor kar dete hain. Just like meeee." _Rishabh said stressing on 'me'._

"Like you? Flirt?" _Daya nodded his head approaching his compartment._

"Ha bhai, kya burai hai flirting me? Dekh agar khoobsurat ladkiyon ko dekhke unse flirt na karo to ye unki insult hoti hai. Aur tu to janta hai main ladkiyon ki insult kabhi nahi karta." _Rishabh said chuckling._

"Tu nahi sudharega!" _Daya said laughing at him._

"Achha sun, ye bata, tere co-passengers me koi ladki hai kya." _Rishabh asked mischievously._

"What?" _Daya said looking at the train chart_

"Are bata na" _rishabh asked again._

"Ummm...han ek ladki hai to" _Daya said reading the information of the passengers in his coach.._

Are waah, kya age kya hai uski?" _Rishabh asked in excitement._

"Yaar, rishabh... Tu na bas... Its 24!" _Daya told unwillingly after seeing her age in the chart._

"Oh that's great dude, matlab chance hai. Ab meri baat dhyan se sun. Agar tu khud ko mera dost manta hai to, aaj raat bhar me is ladki ko pata kar dikha." _Rishabh said challenging him._

"What nonsense! Ye behuda harkate mujhse nahi hogi. " _daya said annoyingly ._

"Are mere bhai, try to maar. Itna handsome hai tu, kya karega apne good looks ka , achaar dalega, tere upar to koi bhi ladki flat ho sakti hai?" _Rishabh scolded him._

"But yaar, kya guarantee hai ki wo single hi hogi, ho sakta hai uska boyfriend ho, shadi shuda bhi ho sakti hai _." Daya said trying to make him understand_.

"Dekh bhai, sirf ladki se matlab rakh. Boyfriend ho ya husband ho isse hume kya matlab. Bas flirt karne se matlab hona chahiye, dude!" _Rishabh said chuckling._

"Ye sab mujhse nahi hoga, tere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu, par ye ladkiyon wala challenge mere se nahi hoga." _Daya said nodding his head in no._

"Tujhe meri kasam daya." _Rishabh said stubbornly._

"Yaar tu pitwayega mujhe." _Daya said tiredly._

"Daya, just try, easy lage to carry on, aur agar lage ki ladki tough hai, iske sath apna kuch nahi hone wala to bas stop. Samjha, isi bahane Teri thodi practice bhi ho jayegi, aakhir meri shadi me kitni ladkiyon se milega tu, kya pata Teri bhi baat pakki ho jaye. Main tere jaisa handsome hota to roj dus ladkiyan pata kar dikhata, aur tu hai ki bas sharmata rehta hai." _Rishabh said encouraging him._

"Bas bas bahut ho gaya tera han, abhi rakhta hu main, baad me baat karta hu." _Daya said getting inside his compartment._

 _He had got a lower berth. He found it and fitted his bag under the seat. He was about to sit down when someone said._

"Aa gaye aap, aap hi ka wait kar rahi thi main. Aapko to meri yaad aati nahi. Kaha the ab tak."

 _Daya surprisingly looked up only to find a girl with shoulder length hair was talking with a sweet smile._

 _Daya looked here and there_ "Ji main?" _He asked confusingly._

"Han baba aap hi se baat kar rahi hu main. Aap bahut badal gaye ho, aise koi karta hai kya. Itne dino se koi phone bhi nahi kiya, aapko meri yaad bhi nahi aati hogi waha Mumbai me." _She said complaining sweetly._

 _Daya didn't know what to say._ "Umm..excuse me."

"No excuses ok" _she shouted with an angry glance._

"Sorry?" _Daya said totally confused._

"Ab sorry bolne se koi fayda nahi, mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni, chaliye, sandhya didi ko phone deejiye." _She said tucking her hair behind her ears._

"Sandhya didi?" _Daya asked confusingly._

 _Now the girl turned to him_ , "shhhhh " _she signalled him to keep quiet and shown him her earphone covered by her hairs._

 _Now daya realized that actually she was talking to someone else on phone. He gave an embarrassed smile to her, took the bed role and started preparing his bed._

"Han didi, jeeju ko bolo main unse bahut naraj hu. Itne dino se mujhse baat tak nahi ki unhone. Mumbai aane do mujhe phir batati hu.

"Achha.. Riya kaisi hai? Aur auntie ka operation achhe se ho gaya na?"

"Achha suno, maine rajma chawal banana Sikh liya."

"Aur aapko pata hai, wo Natasha thi na, wo Canada shift ho gayi, puri family ke sath."

 _Daya converted his berth in a comfortable bed listening her nonstop talks. He kept stealing glances at her. He was waiting for her conversation to come to an end._

"Achha, abhi main rakhti hu. Chalo bye take care." _she said finally disconnecting the call._

"Ye sandhya di bhi na, kitni baate karti hain." _She murmured checking the call duration in her cellphone._

 _Daya looked at her. She was a girl with dusky complexion. Not very fair but her skin was glowing and attractive. She had black silky shoulder length hair. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless kurta, wrapping a stole around her neck. She was not very beautiful but had really unique features. Her eyes were really large and beautiful. On top of that a linear stroke of her kajal was making her eyes more and more expressive. She was keeping her cellphone in her handbag, but accidentally dropped it down._

 _Now daya came out of trance realizing he was staring at her for so long._

"Shit" _she exclaimed and bent to pick it up but daya already picked it up and forwarded towards her._

 _She took the cellphone from his hand and uttered a_ "thanks" _without even properly looking at him._

 _But it made daya feel bad. He knew he was a good looking and dashing hunk, young girls used to stare at him with desirous eyes. But this girl simply ignored him._

"Kaun hai ye ladki, jisne dobara mudkar mujhe nahi dekha.! " _he thought and looked at her._

"Umm...nice handset, neeche girne ke baad bhi tuta nahi." _He said with an unnecessary smile. And cursed himself for saying such a stupid thing._

 _The girl glanced at him and just gave a short smile in reply. She took out a magazine, turned on the reading light and started reading._

 _Daya recalled what rishabh said_. "Should I try to flirt with her? But mujhe nahi lagta ye mujhe bhaw dene wali hai. She is looking like a small town girl." _He thought and took out his headphones._

"Be a cool dude." _He thought as rishabh said and turned on the music._

 _He started enjoying the music, while she was busy in her magazine._

"Woow... Shreya you are just awesome, love you! " _daya exclaimed cheerfully enjoying the music._

 _But he made the girl shocked. She kept the magazine aside and looked at him._ "Excuse me? Kya kaha aapne?" _She said glaring at him_.

 _Daya noticed her talking to him, he removed his headphones and turned to her with a smile_. "Yes?"

"Maine pucha aapne kya kaha?" _She asked in a little bit angry voice._

"Maine? maine kya kaha?" _Daya asked totally confused._

"Aapne mera naam liya!" _She said angrily._

"Aapka naam? Nahi to, waise aapka naam kya hai?" _He asked, but just then remembered there was a girl named shreya in the passenger list._

"Shreya!" _She shouted._

"Oh.., actually, I was listening to Shreya Ghoshal, my favorite. See..." _Saying this, he turned on the speaker._

 _ **"Jadu hai nasha hai, madhoshiyan hain..."**_

 _Now the girl, shreya, couldn't hide her smile_. "Oh, I am so sorry, mujhe laga aap.. Anyway, she is my favorite too... Aur ye gana bhi mujhe bahut pasand hai." _She said feeling awkward._

 _Seeing her talking freely, daya again recalled what rishabh said._ "Be a cool dude, Jo ladkiyon se baat karne me sharmate nahi hain."

"Hmm..its the right time, she has started talking to me. I think I should try. But how? Are kuch nahi, bas jaise rishabh karta hai, bas, faltu ki bakbak hi to karni hai. Kuch bhi bolte raho bas ladki ke samne chup nahi rehna hai." _He thought and looked up at shreya._

"Waise aapne ye movie dekhi hai?" _He asked though he himself had not seen that and had no idea about the movie he was talking about._

"Han, achhi movie hai." _Shreya said awkwardly._

"Are ye to meri favorite movie hai, kam se kam 20 baar dekhi hogi maine. Ek ek scene mujhe itna pasand hai na, kya batau. Jab bhi bore hota hu to yahi movie dekhta hu main, bas mood fresh ho jata hai." _Daya was speaking nonstop about the movie and shreya was looking at him with horrified expressions._

( _Guys, it's the movie, "Jism" starring John and bipasha, full of bold intimate scenes. Now you can guess shreya's expressions. Lol)_

 _Shreya jerked her head and passed a fake smile to him._

"Aapko bhi pasand hogi ye movie.?" _Daya said with a broad smile._

"Ji, but utni nahi , jitni aapko pasand hai." _Shreya said throwing a disgusting look at him._

 _Daya tried really good but then he had no idea what to talk about further._

"Ahem.." _He cleared his throat_ , "by the way, I am daya. Main ek..." _He was about to tell his identity but then recalled what rishabh had said_ , "a boring cid officer" , _so he decided to hide his identity_ , "main ek software engineer hu." _He said with a wide smile._

"Oh wow, I am shreya deekshit, aur main... " _she paused and thought_ , "I am working as a trainee cid officer. No, kya jarurat hai batane ki. Cid ka naam sunkar excitement me aur sawal puchne lagega." _She decided to tell a lie to him,_ "main ek dance teacher hu. Bachho ke school me." _She said smiling._

"That's great, I too love dancing." _He said staring at her with a smile_. "Waise aap ja kaha rahi hain, I mean, dehradoon ja rahi hain, but kis kaam se?" _He asked extending the conversation._

 _Shreya thought_ , "kya ise ye batana jaroori hai ki main apni friend ki shadi attend karne ja rahi hu. Kuch bhi bol do, kya fark padta hai." _She came out of her thoughts._

"Wo, actually, main yaha ek workshop attend karne aayi hu, ki bachcho ke andar chupe dance ke talent ko kaise nikhara jaye." _She said smiling_ , "aur aap kaha ja rahe hain?"

 _Daya thought_ , "kya batana jaroori hai ki main apne dost ki shadi me nachne ja raha hu? Kuch bhi bol do kya fark padta hai." _He came out of his thoughts._

"Main to yaha ek company ke HR se Milne ja raha hu, ek naye software Ki design hai mere paas, wahi dikhane. Just hope ki unhe ye pasand aa jaye." _Daya said hopefully._

 _They were just talking and talking, when a fat and ugly man entered the coach. Both looked at him. He too looked at first daya, and then at shreya. He had got the side berth. Rest of the seats were empty._

 _He occupied his berth and went to sleep. Daya and shreya continued their chatting. Suddenly the man started snoring loudly._

 _It was unbearable for shreya. Daya found her making faces, he glared that man. He got up and pulled the curtains enclosing both of them inside and leaving the sleeping man in the corridor._

"Thanks, its better now." _Shreya said with a sigh of relief._

 _Daya sat down. After some minutes daya felt hungry. He called the attendant, and ordered food._

 _Soon the food arrived. He opened the packets and looked at shreya_. "Aapko bhookh nahi lagi." _He asked looking at her._

"Ji, main ghar se khana lekar aayi hu." _She said and took out her large hot case. Daya looked at her in disbelief. Shreya caught His stare._

"Aap yahi soch rahe honge na itna bada tiffin kiske liye, main itni bhukkhad nahi hu, but kya karu, maa ka bas chale to aise 4 boxes aur de de mujhe." _She said laughing and opened her lunch box. Daya too laughed with her._

 _She looked at daya and found that he was not enjoying the railway food._

"Ye railway ka khana, mujhe pasand nahi, namak, masala kuch pata hi nahi chalta. By the way, aap mera tiffin kyun nahi share karte." _She said smiling._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "no no... Its ok."

"Are baba, maine isme behoshi wali dawa nahi dali hai, Jo aap ko behosh karke aapke samaan lekar bhaag jaungi." _She said smirking._

 _Daya laughed at her_ , "nahi aisi baat nahi hai, main to bas." _He said hesitating a bit._

"Are leejiye na." _Shreya said and forwarded her plate towards daya._

"Aap ye plate leejiye, mete paas dusri plate hai." _She said handing over the plate to him._

 _Daya happily accepted the offer and started enjoying the delicious food items._

"Hmm..aap jaroor joint family se hogi right, ?" _He asked licking his fingers._

"Aapko kaise pata?" _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Single meal me itni sari variety ek joint family wale ghar me hi mil sakti hai." _Daya said smiling._

"Right, maa, chachi, badi maa, bua, masi, dadi.. Sabne apni apni taraf se kuch na kuch bana ke de diya, ek insaan ko 4 insaan ki diet pack karke." _And she started laughing. Daya too laughed with her._

 _They finished their meal. Shreya took out a small airtight container._

"Ye leejiye, besan ke laddoo. Dadi ne banaya hai." _She said offering daya the sweets._

"Oh wow, this is my favorite. Apni dadi ko meri taraf se thanks bol dena aap." _He said grabbing the sweets happily._

 _They talked a little more. It was just 3 to 4 hours they came in contact but they both were really enjoying each other's company._

 _Soon they both slept._

 _In morning, daya got up to go to washroom, when he found shreya sleeping cuddling the pillow. She was not comfortable in sleep due to the low temperature of AC. she was feeling cold._

 _Daya looked at his berth, he took his blanket and covered shreya with it. When he was covering her with the blanket, he looked at her cute face. He stared at her for a moment and thought,_ _**"so beautiful….she is not made for flirting, she is made to be loved."**_

 _He smiled at himself and moved to washroom._

 _Sometimes later shreya woke up and found daya missing. Then she noticed the two blankets over her. She got that it's done by daya. She smiled sweetly holding his blanket._

 _Meanwhile daya returned from washroom. Shreya thanked him for the blanket._

 _She too got freshened up and soon their station arrived. They both left the train, bid a goodbye to each other and parted their ways._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** hi guys, the first chapter of my new fic..

I know you all are waiting for TBHML and hate story…I will update them soon. Actually, I was getting bore and wanted to write a new fic on Dareya. So started this one. It contains just 3 chapters. you all must be wondering about the title, …you saw, dono ek dusre se jhooth pe jhooth bole ja rahe hain, dekhte hain ye teesra jhooth kya hai. *wink*

So, what do you guys think, kya daya aur shreya dobara ek dusre se milenge. Kya dono ko ek dusre ki asli identity pata chal payegi. Will they fall in love?

Stay tuned to know…

See you all soon…

keep loving Dareya..

and special thanks to Sree and salmazhv, for your wishes on my birthday. Love you!

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _After a little effort, daya was successful to find the guest house, Rishabh and his family had booked for the wedding functions. Daya reached there and found Rishabh surrounded with lot of girls._

 _Daya was watching him confusingly. He was trying to find out whether Rishabh is flirting with those girls or the girls are flirting with him._

 _Meanwhile Rishabh spotted him and rushed to him excitedly._

"Hey guys...see...daya is here, bhai aa gaya mera!" _Rishabh ran to him and welcomed him with a bone crushing hug._

"Yaar, par tu bahut late hai bhai." _Rishabh said breaking the hug._

"Yaar, kya karta? Address dhundhne me der ho gayi." _Daya told the cause of delay._

"Are adress dhundhne me kya problem hui tujhe? Ye 'shadi Mubarak' guest house itna famous hai yaha. Kisi bhi rikshewale ko bolta, seedhe gate tak lakar chodta tujhe." _Rishabh said placing his hands on his waist._

"Achha chal, wo sab chod. Ye bata ye tu kya kar raha tha? Shadi hone wali hai Teri, ab to sudhar ja. Jab dekho ladkiyon se chipakta rehta hai." _Daya said looking towards the girls who were now staring at both of them._

"Are wo saliyan hain apni. Saliyon se flirt karne ka maja hi kuch Aur hota hai, tu nahi samjhega, rehne de." _Rishabh said chuckling_. "Achha ye bata, wo train wali ladki ka kya hua. Kuch kiya ki nahi uske sath?" _He asked winking._

"What do you mean by "kuch kiya" , yaar kitni gandi baate karta hai tu?" _Daya said slapping his head._

"Isme gandi baat kya hai, main to bas yahi puch raha tha Ki, tune usse baate ki? Khair tu chod, tune to hi-hello bhi nahi kiya hoga. I know that." _Rishabh said smirking at daya._

"Hello... Aisa nahi hai ok, maine usse hi-hello bhi kiya aur puri raat dher sari baate bhi ki. Usne apna tiffin box bhi share kiya mere sath. Aur apne bare me sab kuch bataya. Dance teacher thi wo, bachho ke school me Aur yaha dehradoon koi workshop attend karne aayi thi. Uski badi Behan ka naam sandhya hai, Jo ki bahut baate karti hai aur uski family Mumbai me rehti hai. Unki ek beti hai, jiska naam Riya hai. Uski ek badi joint family hai, bilkul Teri terah... Aur.." _Daya was telling all the information about that girl, he had come to know. But Rishabh was staring at him in disbelief._

"Daya, mere bhai, uska bio data nikalne ko nahi bola tha, usko patane ko bola tha. Uff... Tu kitna bada dumb hai yaar!" _Rishabh said heaving a sigh._

"Are to mujhe uske bare me itna sab kuch pata hai, itni sari baate ki uske sath, kya ye kafi nahi, ab ye patana kya hota hai." _Daya said tiredly._

 _Rishabh glared at him_ , "jate waqt usne tujhe goodbye kiss diya?"

"Kiss? Na..nahi.." _Daya said awkwardly._

"Wahi to... Patane ka yahi matlab hota hai. Agar main teri jegah hota na to wo bina mujhe kiss kiye ja hi nahi sakti thi." _Rishabh said proudly with a grin._

 _Daya didn't know why but felt inferior in front of Rishabh. He was a way more dashing and handsome than Rishabh, but what's the use of his good looks if he couldn't make a girl to kiss him. He deserves the attention of every beautiful girl. He felt like a loser in front of Rishabh. His best friend was a master in the art of impressing girls and he was totally a dumb who hesitates even saying a hi to girls._

 _He was lost in his own thoughts when a tall, fair and slim girl in sleeveless one piece approached them._

"Hey, Rishu darling, who's this handsome with you?" _She said admiring daya._

"Guess...!" _Rishabh said looking at daya._

 _The girl scanned daya from toe to head_. "Daya?" _She asked to rishabh._

"Right, sweetheart...you are so intelligent" _Said Rishabh._

 _Daya smiled and looked at Rishabh_ , "Rishabh, ye kaun?"

"Guess..." _Rishabh said hugging the girl from side._

"Bhabhi." _Daya said smiling like a gentleman._

"Yeah... Correct answer" _Rishabh said clapping._

 _The girl moved her index finger on daya's cheek_." Bhabhi nahi...Bobby" _she said huskily._

 _Daya_ , "oh, nice name." _He said moving away._

"Daya, actually, iska naam babita hai... But she will kill you if you ever called her by her real name." _Rishabh chuckled and received some fiery glances from his fiancé._

"Shut up, Rishabh, who the hell is this Babita? Daya... Call me Bobby, ok!" _She said warning him._

"Yeah, Bobby!" _Daya said trying to smile._

"By the way, you guys carry on; we ladies are practicing for the Sangeet function. See you." _She said and left._

 _Rishabh introduced daya with other guests and relatives._

 _Daya got freshened up and started participating in the activities going on Like decorations and other arrangements._

 _Meanwhile Rishabh got a call from Bobby,_ "ha Bobby, kya hua?"

"Rishu darling please come here. Wo upar ke washroom ka darwaja andar se lock ho gaya hai. Meri ek friend andar fans gayi hai. Please come and see or send someone for help." Bobby said in a tensed voice.

"Wait, I am coming." _Rishabh said and turned to Daya._

"Daya, jara mere sath upar aana, ek darwaja todna hai." _Rishabh said dragging Daya with him._

"Why not, darwaje todne ke liye to main humesha taiyar hu." _Daya laughed and they both moved upstairs_.

 _They reached and found bobby with a group of girls standing near the entrance of washroom._

"Rishu, see...is darwaje ka lock kharab hai. Apne aap lock ho jata hai. Bechari meri friend, itni der se andar phasi hai." _Bobby said helplessly._

"Relax bobby, let me see." _Daya said asking them to move aside._

 _He checked the door_ ,"hello...dekhiye, main darwaja todne ja raha hu, agar aap darwaje ke paas khadi hain to jara peeche chali jaiye." _He said and banged the door. In 2-3 efforts he broke the lock and opened the door._

"Oh thank God" _came a familiar voice from inside. But as the owner of the voice came outside daya became speechless._

"Oh Shreya, you ok dear!" _Bobby said moving towards her friend._

"Yeah, I am ..." _She was saying but stopped seeing Daya standing in front of her. She was shocked but smiled finding him there._

"You?" _She asked in surprise._

"Me!" _Daya replied with a smile._

"Unbelievable! Aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?" _She asked totally surprised._

"Umm...washroom ke andar fasi ladki ko bachane ke liye, darwaja todne aaya tha." _Daya said in a quite serious tone, but the next moment all burst out in a laughter including shreya._

 _Daya looked at shreya, who was laughing heartily and he too started laughing._

"Tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se jante ho?" _Rishabh asked looking at both of them._

 _Before daya could speak shreya said_ , "ha, hum train me mile the. Humari berths aamne samne thi."

 _Now Rishabh looked at daya with his wide opened mouth_ , "shreya, to wo ladki tum thi." _He said in excitement._

"Kaun si ladki Rishabh?" _Shreya asked confusingly._

"Wahi Jo Daya..." _He couldn't speak further as Daya covered his mouth._

"Are kuch nahi, Rishabh neeche chal, kaam hai tujhse." _He said and dragged him away from there._

"Rishabh aur Daya, kaise jante hain ek dusre ko?" _Shreya asked Bobby._

"Kaise jante hain matlab?. College ke jigri dost hain dono. Rishabh to keh raha tha ki agar Daya nahi aaya to wo shadi hi nahi karega." _Bobby told and moved from there._

 _Shreya was standing there lost in her thoughts_. "Hmm...Jigri dost!"

 _Here Rishabh somehow freed himself from daya's grip._

"Kya hai yaar, muh kyun band kiya mera?" _He said panting._

"Wo isliye, kyunki tu jab jab muh kholta hai, gadbad hi hoti hai." _Daya said smirking at him._

"Abe tu bhi na, mujhe kya pata ki, wo ladki shreya thi. Bobby ki bachpan ki dost hai. Achhe se janta hu main use, kisi ko bhaw nahi deti apne samne, thodi arrogant hai. Tere bas ki to hai hi nahi. Main khamkha tujhe daant raha tha. Agar tu use nahi pata saka to isme teri koi galti nahi, ladki cheej hi aisi hai, kisi ke hath nahi aane wali. Tu afsos Karna chod de, aisi ladkiyon ke piche na apna time waste nahi karte bhai, kitna bhi koshish kar lo, ghas nahi dalne wali. Uske samne jitna Sharif bankar raho, utna hi behtar hai." _Rishabh said occupying a chair to relax. But he saw daya was lost somewhere,_ "ab tu kya sochne laga?" _Rishabh asked glancing at him._

"Tu humesha kehta hai na, ki main kitna handsome hu, mere upar koi bhi ladki flat ho sakti hai?" _Daya said looking at Rishabh._

"Ha wo to hai." _Rishabh said nodding his head._

"Hmm...agar koi bhi ladki flat ho sakti hai to, miss Shreya Deekshit kyun nahi?" _Daya asked with a grin on his face._

 _Rishabh looked at him for some seconds and nodded his head in no,_ "na beta, Shreya Deekshit nahi... Sochna bhi mat, mahanga pad jayega."

"Beta, sasti cheejo ka shauk to mujhe bhi nahi hai." _Daya said with a mischievous grin._

"Ok..to lagi bet, agar tune Shreya ko pata liya, to I swear, aaj ke baad main Bobby ke alawa kisi aur ladki ki taraf najar uthake bhi nahi dekhuga." _Rishabh said forwarding his palm towards daya._

 _Daya kept His hand on Rishabh's_ , "manjoor hai, tu dekh lena, teri shadi ke baad jate jate wo mujhe kiss jaroor karegi, goodbye kiss, you know." _Said Daya with a smirk._

"Let's see dude... Apna bhai bhi bada ho gaya hai...kya baat hai!" _Rishabh teased him and they both laughed out sharing a hi-five._

 _Shreya was talking with some girls when she saw daya approaching her._

"Excuse me" _she said and moved near daya._

"Hmm...to kaisi rahi workshop?" _Daya asked to her._

 _They started walking along the corridor towards the balcony._

 _Shreya bit her tongue at his question_ , "actually, main workshop attend karke yahi aane wali thi, par workshop postponed ho gayi, to main yaha chali aayi, warna Bobby naraj ho jati na." _Shreya said looking away, then she turned to him_ , "aur aapki meeting kaisi rahi?"

"Not so good, unhe mera design pasand nahi aaya." _daya said looking sad._

 _Shreya felt bad for him_ , "its ok, isme udas hone ki kya baat hai. Best of luck, dekhna next time, aapka design jaroor select hoga." _she said with her usual smile._

 _Days looked at her and smiled._

"Aaakchhii.." _Just then Shreya started sneezing._

"You ok?" _Daya asked in concern._

"Yeah, I am fine, its normal cold." _She said walking with him._

 _The corridor was a narrow one, so they were walking being very close to each other._

 _Daya intentionally touched her hand with his. Shreya felt his touch and made a little distance and kept walking. They looked at each other and acted as if nothing happened._

 _Just then bobby came and caught shreya by her shoulders_ , "Shreya, please come with me."

 _Shreya was puzzled but she followed her as well as daya. Bobby brought them in a hall, where lot of people were already waiting for them, including some girls and boys._

"Guys, so here is our choreographer." _Bobby said introducing shreya._

"Choreographer?" _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Shreya, tu bhool gayi, tune mujhse promise kiya tha na ki meri shadi me sare dance tu choreograph karegi? Remember?" _Bobby said reminding shreya her promise, then she turned towards the people,_ "guys, shreya is an amazing dancer...you'll see that. Come on shreya. Hume choreograph karegi na tu?" _Bobby said requesting with a puppy face._

"But bobby... I am not that good a dancer... You know..." _Shreya was saying but daya cut her in between._

"Come on shreya, ab bhala aap se behtar choreographer kaha milega inhe. Aur phir bobby aapki best friend hai. Kam se kam uske liye hi sahi, maan jaiye na." _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him for a moment and then looked at Bobby_ , "Ok... I'll do that. But Mr Daya aap bhi to bahut achha dance karte hain na, chaliye aap bhi aaiye line me." _she said and pushed daya towards the group of boys._

 _All took their positions. Music was also ready._

"Bobby... Tu idhar, rishabh... Bobby ke bagal me aur daya aap idhar... Good, ready?" _Shreya asked to start the music._

"1 2 3 4...4 3 2 1...start..."

 _Shreya told them some steps but she was not happy with their dance._

"Stop it" _she shouted_ , "ye kya kar rahe ho yaar, bobby, yaha pe left side turn Karna hai, rishabh is ok, but daya aap ? Aap kya kar rahe ho? " _shreya said disappointedly._

"Shreya, I am sorry, I am a bad dancer." _Said daya sadly._

 _Shreya smiled sweetly at him,_ "no, you are not a bad dancer."

.

you are a very bad dancer. Come here." _She yelled at him and called him near her._

 _Daya silently went near her._

"Aap yahi khade rahiye aur mere moves ko observe kariye." _Shreya instructed him and started dancing._

 _Daya was standing there helplessly._

"Aap khade kyun hain, follow me." _Shreya said finding him doing nothing._

"No...I can't, aur waise bhi, your songs are all about, chudi, bindiya, payal, kangna...totally girlish, main aise song pe dance nahi kar sakta." _Daya said making faces._

 _Shreya looked at him disappointedly_. "Whatever" _she said and started dancing._

 _Daya was just standing and staring at her._

 _Meanwhile shreya again started sneezing._

"Aaaakchhhiii"...

"God bless you shreya." _Bobby said while dancing._

 _Shreya smiled and continued dancing. Again she sneezed_ , "aaakcchhhiiii"

"God bless you dear" _Rishabh said to shreya._

"Sorry, guys...now just repeat these steps. Uske baad we'll change the track." _She said and came and stood beside daya._

"Ye log aapke sneeze karne pe god bless you, kyun bol rahe the?" _Daya asked shreya._

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief_ , "aapko nahi pata, log aisa kyun bolte hain?"

"Nahi...kyun bolte hain?" _Daya said nodding his head in a no._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "iske piche ek scientific reason hai."

"What?" _Daya asked._

"Wo ye ki, during sneezing, for a mini second our heart skips a beat. Humare dil ki dhadkan thodi der ke liye ruk jati hai. Dil ki dhadkan ruk jane ka matlab samajhte hain aap? It's like the man is not alive. That's why we say 'God bless you' to someone who sneezes." _Shreya explained him like a good teacher._

"Oh, I see... tab to phir jab bhi main aapko dekhu, logo ko mujhe 'God bless you' bolna chahiye. Because, whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat." _Daya said placing his hand near His heart and looking deep into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him unbelievably. They shared an intense eyelock. Shreya was lost in his eyes, but daya broke the trance and started laughing at her._

"Hahahaha...hey, just kidding...!" _He said laughing loudly._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes in irritation and hit his arm playfully. To divert her mind, she looked at Rishabh and Bobby who were dancing together._

"See... Rishabh kitna achha dance kar raha hai, aur ek aap hain. Jise dance nahi aata na, usi ko floor tedha dikhai deta hai." _Shreya said looking at Rishabh._

"aisi baat nahi hai, floor bhi tedha nahi hai aur mujhe dance bhi aata hai. Maine is liye dance nahi kiya kyunki, main kuch alag Karna chahta hu, main Rishabh aur Bobby ko ek surprise dena chahta hu." _Daya whispered to shreya._

"Surprise? Wo kaise?" _Shreya asked._

"Main soch raha tha ki kyun na, Rishabh aur Bobby ko ek romantic dance performance dedicate karu? main as rishabh, aur meri partner as Bobby. But mujhe koi partner hi nahi mil raha." _Daya said sadly._

"Oh wow... What a great idea, unhe ye bahut achha lagega. Aur partner, main hu na!" _Shreya said cheerfully._

"Really, you'll dance with me?" _Daya asked hopefully._

"Of course, wo dono humare best friends hain, agar hum dono unhe represent karenge to unhe bahut achha lagega." _Shreya said happily._

"Ok, done, but be careful, unhe pata nahi chalna chahiye." _Daya said looking at Rishabh and Bobby who were lost in their own world._

"Don't worry, hum akele me rehearse karenge." _Shreya whispered._

 _Daya and Shreya made some time for their rehearsal. They selected a secret room to practice their dance._

 _Shreya was sitting on the floor massaging her foot when daya came there._

"Kaha the aap, kab se wait kar rahi hu." _Shreya said looking at him_

"Aapke liye kuch lane gaya tha?" _Daya said sitting beside her._

"Kya?" _Shreya asked curiously._

"Ye." _Daya said showing a pack of strepsils in his hand_. "your voice is clearly reflecting that you are suffering from a sore throat. Take it, you'll feel better and if you'll feel better, you'll dance better." _Daya said smiling._

 _Shreya just smiled at his concern_ , "thank you so much. Waise ek baat kahu, aap na mujhe tum keh ke bula sakte hain." _She said massaging her foot._

"Ok, done, phir tum bhi mujhe aap nahi kahogi." _Daya said looking at her._

"Done' _shreya said with a smile and again started massaging her foot._

"Ok, to shall we start? Ye tumhare pairo me kya hua?" _Daya asked looking at her foot ._

"Kuch khas nahi... Bas wo itne dino baad dance kiya na maine, to halka sa dard ho raha tha. But it's not serious." _Shreya said smiling._

"Oh...dikhao mujhe _." Daya said touching her foot._

"No, ye kya kar rahe ho.. Its ok." _Shreya said dragging her foot away._

"Oh come on shreya, khud ke hatho se ki gayi massage kabhi effective nahi hoti. Mujhe karne do, lao, pair dikhao apna." _Daya said holding her foot._

 _Shreya couldn't resist him. Daya pulled her lower a little upwards and starting massaging her foot with soft hands._

 _Shreya was staring at him with a sweet smile. Daya looked up and found her staring at him_ , "aise kya dekh rahi ho?" _He asked in a low voice._

"Kuch nahi, chalo dance karte hain." _Shreya said and stood up._

 _Daya too got up and played the music. But shreya didn't like that._

"Daya, I think, it should be something more romantic." _She said thoughtfully._

"Shreya, ab aur romantic gana kaha se dhundh kar laun?" _Daya said helplessly._

"Wait... Mujhe sochne do.." _She said and started thinking. Suddenly something clicked her mind_ , "yes, I got it..." _She exclaimed._

"Achha... What's that?" _Daya asked._

"It's your favorite." _She told him happily._

 _Soon daya and shreya were on stage. Daya and Shreya's hairstyle and getup was just like Bobby and Rishabh._

"Wohoooo" _the audience including Bobby and Rishabh cheered for them._

 _The music started. Daya pulled shreya closer and she started singing._

 _ **Jadu hai nasha hai...**_

 _ **Madhoshiyan...**_

 _ **Tujhko bhula ke ab jaun kaha..**_

 _Daya wrapped his arms around her waist. Shreya looked deep into her eyes._

 _ **Dekhti hain... Jis terah se ...**_

 _ **Teri najre... Mujhe...**_

 _Shreya moved away from him..._

 _ **Main khud ko chupaun kaha...**_

 _ **Jadu hai nasha hai...**_

 _ **Madhoshiyan...**_

 _ **Tujhko bhula ke ab jaun kaha...**_

 _Daya came and hugged her from behind and softly kissed her shoulders. Shreya shivered on His touch and turned to him._

 _ **Ye pal hai apna...**_

 _ **Is pal ko jee le...**_

 _ **Sholo ki terah ...jara jal ke jee le...**_

 _Shreya cupped his face and moved closer._

 _ **Pal jhapakte... Kho na Jana...**_

 _ **Chu ke kar lu yakeen...**_

 _ **Na jane pal ye paye kaha...**_

 _ **Jadu hai nasha hai...**_

 _Daya locked her in his arms and winked looking at rishabh with a victorious grin, as if saying_ , "see...she is in my arms, finally."

 _Rishabh showed a thumbs up sign to him and admired his victory._

 _Shreya was lost in the dance and daya's embrace. A few hours ago, she was talking to him like a friend but suddenly she started feeling something more than a friendship. She was not willing to separate from his hug. She hugged him clenching his shirt on His back. They were so close that Daya felt her heartbeats. He looked at shreya. She was looking at him with a different type of feelings. The music was on, but they forgot the steps and started moving closer. Daya's lips were inches apart from her trembling lips. She closed her eyes. Daya leaned to kiss her but the people started clapping and whistling. Shreya came out of the trance, she looked at daya and realized how close they were. She blushed badly and ran away leaving the stage. Daya remained standing there watching her going._

"Woow... Superbbbnb...what a surprise daya. Love you both, thank you so much!" _Bobby said happily and came and hugged daya._

 _Daya smiled at her. He separated and moved to find out shreya._

 _She was in the lawn, standing near the fountain. Daya approached her. She felt His presence but didn't look at him._

"Shreya" _daya called her softly_. "Tum aise kyun chali aayi? I am sorry... I came too close, but I was so much engrossed in the dance... Pata nahi kaise.." _He was speaking but shreya cut her._

"Daya, tumhe kuch ajeeb aa feel nahi ho raha?" _She asked finally looking at him._

"Ajeeb sa? Nahi to.." _He said ._

"I mean, kuch aisa jaisa pehle kabhi feel na kiya ho." _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya looked at her for a moment_ , "ek minute, kahi tumhe mujhse pyar to nahi ho gaya... Hahaha" _he started laughing, while shreya looked down_. "Tumhe isliye ajeeb feel ho raga hoga, kyunki shayad tumne aaj se pehle kisi ke sath itna romantic dance nahi kiya, right? But mere liye, ye sab naya nahi hai.. Kabhi time mile to batna, I'll tell you my one night stand stories and all my secret affairs." _Daya said laughing._

"One night stands? Secret Affairs and you? Really?" _Shreya asked in disbelief._

"Kyun, you don't believe it, mujhe dekh ke lagta nahi, I am so handsome, mere upar to koi bhi ladki flat ho sakti hai, jaise ki tum ho gayi ho, right? But iska matlab ye to nahi ki mujhe bhi har ladki se pyar ho jaye. Sochna bhi mat, yes, I like you... But...I don't love you... You are not my type!" _Daya said in a careless heroic tone._

 _Shreya gave him a smile_ , "don't worry... Aisa kuch nahi hai." _She said and left from there._

 _Daya kept watching her till she disappeared from his sight. She left with a smile but daya had noticed her sadness and disappointment hidden in her smile._

 _He was standing there when someone came and tapped his shoulder. Daya turned and found Rishabh._

"Hmm...kya kaha tune, you don't love her? Wo tere type ki nahi to phir aur kaun hai, han?" _Rishabh said smirking at daya._

 _Daya looked at him and nodded_ , "wo bet...

 _Rishabh cut him_ , "bhad me gayi wo bet. Dekh daya, jab main ladkiyon se flirt karta hu na to actually unhe ye pata hota hai ki main sirf flirt kar raha hu. Wo ise seriously nahi leti, to kisi ko hurt bhi nahi hota. But you are doing wrong with shreya. Kuch bhi kar, bas use hurt mat Karna please! Aur ye kya, one night stands aur affairs ki jhoothi kahaniyan bana ke sunaye ja raha hai use? Ab tu usse koi aur jhooth nahi bolega, ab tu sirf wo bolega, jo sach hai, bol promise.

Daya didn't know what to say. He thought for a moment and then smiled, "ok, proimise, ab main shreya se sab kuch sach sach bolunga."

Rishabh smiled at him, "dekha maine kaha tha na, ye flirting vagera tere bas ki baat nahi. Flirt karne ko bola tha aur tu to pyar kar baitha" Rishabh said teasing him.

Daya scratched his head, "kya karu, mujhe ladki hi aisi mil gayi." He said thinking about shreya and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: end of the chapter, just hope it was not boring. Will post the next and last chapter within two days, and then I'll update my remaining stories.**

 **You guys are good guessers by the way…you might have come to know the "teesra jhooth" and hope you are not counting each and every single jhooth.**

 **Stay tuned and …**

 **Keep loving DaReya..**

 **Love you all..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Daya was trying to talk to shreya, but he noticed that she had started ignoring him. And it was unbearable for daya. Unfortunately, they both became busy in the functions._

 _The night before their wedding ceremony, Rishabh and Bobby planned a bachelor party. Daya joined the party but Shreya refused to come._

 _In the party, there was loud music, champagne, vodka and all. Rishabh and Bobby were enjoying with their friends but Daya was silently standing in a corner. Shreya's face was moving in front of his eyes again and again. Rishabh found him lost so he approached him to cheer him up._

"Aisa sada sa muh bana ke kyun khada hai idhar. Chal dance kar." _Rishabh said pulling him. But Daya refused._

"Nahi yaar man nahi kar raha kuch karne ka. Kuch achha nahi lag raha." _Daya said sadly looking away._

 _Rishabh stared at him for a moment, then kept his hand on his shoulders_. "Bhai, isme pareshan hone ki kya baat hai? Dekh abhi jakar tu shreya se sab sach bol dena. Tere dil ka bojh utar jayega. "

"But yaar, sach bol to du, par kya bolu? Kaise bolu? Matlab kahunga kya? Wo sach me mujhse pyar karti bhi hai, agar nahi karti hogi to kya sochegi wo. Kitna awkward lagega ye sab kuch. Mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha. Kya karu!" _Daya said in frustration_.

"Bhai tu sochta bahut hai yaar. Uska chod khud ka bata. Tere dil me uske liye kya hai. Pyar karta hai na tu usse?" _Rishabh asked him._

"Shayad!" _Daya uttered in a low voice._

"Shayad matlab kya hota hai? Confirm bata, tujhe achhi lagti hai na shreya?" _Rishabh questioned looking at him._

 _Daya thought for a moment and nodded his head_ , "han".

 _Rishabh patted his back_ , "to bas sari tension khatam, jake seedhe usse keh de ki tu usse pyar karne laga hai, aur usse pehle tune kisi aur ladki ki tataf aankh uthakar bhi nahi dekha. Sab kuch clear kar de. Mujhe pata hai,Wo bhi tujhse pyar vyar karne lagi hai, maan jayegi."

 _After listening to Rishabh daya gathered some courage to talk to shreya_. "Theek hai, main abhi ke abhi Jake, use sab kuch bata deta hu." _Daya said and turned to go, but rishabh stopped him by holding his arm._

"Are aise party chod ke kaha ja raha hai, ek drink to le." _rishabh said offering him a shot of vodka._

"Tu janta hai na main nahi peeta." _Daya said glaring at him._

 _Just then bobby approached them. She was in a blue short dress._

"Hey daya, kaha ja rahe ho?" _She asked holding her glass of drink._

"Kahi nahi bobby wo bas..." _Daya said looking at rishabh._

"Are , shreya ko propose karne ja raha hai." _Rishabh told bobby._

"Oh really, that's great. To shreya ke naam pe hi sahi ek drink ho jaye." _She winked and forcefully made daya to drink_.

 _After having the drink daya made faces and looked at bobby_ , "by the way, you are looking beautiful."

"Just Beautiful? Kitna sada sa compliment hai, huhh!" _Bobby made a face._

"To aur kya bolu." _Daya said innocently._

"Tu rehne de." _Rishabh said to daya and turned to bobby_ , "oh darling, you are looking hot and sexy like always." _He said pulling her closer._

"Really, I know... But thanks" _bobby said swaying in his arms and turned to daya_ , "see, now this is called a compliment."

"Oh" _daya said embarrassed._

"Ok daya, ab ek drink mere hatho se bhi ho jaye." _Rishabh said and he too made him to drink._

 _Daya couldn't refuse them and he too joined them in the drinking session. They kept on drinking and suddenly daya remembered shreya._

"Oh no...mujhe shreya se baat karne thi, tum dono ke chakkar me sab bhool gaya, ab koi nahi rokega mujhe. Shreya... Main aa raha hu" _he said sounding like a drunken man._

 _He left from there and reached at shreya's room with faltering steps._

"Shreya... Darwaja kholo" _he shouted loudly banging her door._

 _Shreya was lying on her bed with closed eyes trying to sleep. She opened her eyes with a jerk, as she heard someone banging her door. She got up and came to open the door. As she opened the door she found daya standing there._

"Daya, kya baat hai, aise darawaja kyun peet rahe ho?" _She asked annoyingly._

"Kyunki mujhe...tumse ...kuch kehna hai." _Daya said looking at her._

 _By his tone, shreya understood that he is drunk._

"Tumne drink kiya hai, bobby aur rishabh ke sath, you too? " _she asked angrily._

"Nahi to ...maine kaha drink kiya, dekho...mera muh sugh ke, koi drink nahi kiya maine, main drink karta hi nahi." _He said bringing his face closer to her._

 _Shreya moved away covering her mouth_. "Koi baat nahi, Jo kehna hai, jaldi se kaho aur jao." _She said irritatingly._

"Han...wo main, kya kehne aaya tha ki..." _He looked at her and forgot. He got lost in her eyes._

"bolo jaldi." _Shreya said raising her eyebrows._

 _Daya came out of the trance, he looked at her from toe to head. She was in a chocolaty brown night dress, with her hair opened and sleepy eyes._

"Main na ye keh reh tha ki, you are looking beautiful." _He said blushing slightly._

 _Shreya looked at him for some seconds and then smiled._

 _But just then daya remembered Bobby's comment._

 _ **"Just Beautiful? Kitna sada sa compliment hai"**_

 _He thought_ , "are ye kya bol diya maine?

 _Shreya was still smiling_ , "tum yaha itni raat ko yehi kehne aaye the?"

"Nahi...nahi...I am sorry, kitna sada sa compliment hai ye...you are not looking beautiful..." _Daya said apologizing to her._

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly_.

 _Daya continued_ , "you are looking hawwttt... and sexxyyyy as always!" _He said stretching both the adjectives._

 _Shreya's cute smile disappeared slowly. She glared at him_ , "what did you just say?"

 _Daya looked at her and moved closer to her_ , "you are sooooo sexxxyyy!" _He said fixing his gaze on her._

 _This made shreya lose her cool; she gritted her teeth and just slapped him tightly on his left cheek._

 _Daya was already not in his senses, he just fell on the nearby table after receiving shreya's slap._

"How dare you? _She yelled at him_ , "maine tumse jara se khul kar baate kar li, tumhare sath dance kar liya. To uska ye matlab nikala tumne. Itni raat ko mere room me aakar aisi behuda baate karne ki himmat kaise hui tumhari?".

 _She turned her face_ , "galti to meri hai, Jo maine ye socha ki tum baki ladko jaise nahi ho. Tum un sabse alag ho. I started feeling for you. But tumne prove kar diya that you all men are alike. Ek ladki ki feelings aur emotions ki tumhe koi parwaah nahi hoti. Ladkiyon ko dekh kar tumhare dimag me sirf ek hi cheej sujhti hai, s*x...bloody hell!"

 _She turned to him and grabbed his collar_ , "mujhe dekh kar bhi yahi socha na tumne? Tumhari one night stands ki list me mera naam bhi jodna chahte the na. Bolo?" _She yelled at him._

 _Daya looked at her_ "nahi , maine aisa kuch nahi socha tha, sach me."

"Shut up, jhooth mat bolo, itni raat ko sharab pikar mere room me aakar aisi ghatiya baate karne ka kya matlab hai? Sach sach bolo socha tha ya nahi?" _She said shaking him by holding his collars._

 _Daya looked at her for a second_ , "umm...shayad"

"Urghhh..." _Shreya glared at him_ , "just get lost. Get lost I said and don't ever show me your bloody face again.!" _Shreya dragged him by his collar and threw him outside the room._ "Chale jao yaha se, dobara mujhse baat karne ki koshish bhi mat Karna, I hate you!" _She shouted and shut the door on his face._

 _She came to her bed and started crying lying on her face._

 _Here daya, called her name from outside and urged to open the door and talk to him. But he didn't get a response so he left from there sadly._

 _In morning, daya woke up with a headache. He was sitting on the bed holding his head when all of a sudden he remembered about the last night. He couldn't remember exactly what he did, but he was sure that, he had done something terrible to shreya. He wanted to clear all the mess created by him so he immediately got up and moved to talk to shreya._

 _He was hurriedly coming downstairs when he collided with Bobby, coming from opposite._

"Dayaaa...kaise chal rae ho?" _Bobby shouted._

"Oh I am sorry, bobby, shreya kaha hai?" _Daya asked huffing._

 _Bobby gave him a displeased look_. "Shreya has left."

 _Daya became shocked_ , "What, shreya chali gayi? Kaha?"

"Kahi bhi gayi ho, usse tumhe kya?" _Bobby said and turned to go, but daya caught her hand and stopped her._

"Bobby, tum jhooth bol rahi ho na. Shreya aise kaise ja sakti hai, tumhari shadi beech me chodkar. Yahi kahi hogi, main dhundh lunga use." _He said looking here and there._

"Daya, shreya ja chuki hai. Meri best friend meri shadi beech me chodkar chali gayi. Aur uski wajeh tum ho. Bahut hurt kiya tumne use. Shreya ke sath sath main bhi tumhe kabhi maafi nahi karungi." _Bobby said with an angry glance._

"Maine use hurt kiya, usse sorry bolne ke liye hi to dhundh raha hu use. Kal bhi main use..." _Daya paused as he recalled the previous night's event_. "Ek second, bobby, kal maine galti se kuch jyada hi pi liya tha, kahi nashe me maine shreya ke sath kuch ulta seedha...mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha bobby, bas itna yaad aa raha hai ki shreya ne mujhe thappad mara tha. Aakhir aisa kiya kya tha maine, bolo na bobby, kya kaha shreya ne tumse?" _Daya asked anxiously holding her by her shoulders._

"You know daya, she was crying. Ro rahi thi wo, yaha se jate waqt. Jante bhi ho kal kya kiya tumne shreya ke sath?" _Bobby said angrily._

 _Daya looked at her silently._

 _Bobby told him what he did the last night, as told by shreya._

"Bas itni si baat." _Daya sighed_ , "par bobby, itni si baat pe shreya hurt kaise ho sakti hai. Wahi compliments jab rishabh tumhe deta hai to tum khush ho jati ho, aur agar wahi maine shreya ko bol diya to wo hurt ho gayi. Pata nahi mere bare me aur kitna galat soch rahi hogi wo." _Daya said holding his head._

"Kyunki wo shreya hai, bobby nahi. Behtar hota agar tum use shreya ki terah treat karte, daya bankar, lekin nahi tumne use bobby ki terah treat kiya,rishabh ke jaisa bankar. Aur use daya pasand hai, rishabh nahi." _Bobby explained the differences. Daya was just listening to her silently._

"Kitni khush thi wo, jab usne mujhe ye bataya ki wo tumhe pasand karne lagi hai. Lekin tum, style ke chakkar me khud ko bhool gaye. Rishabh ke jaisa banne ki koshish ki tumne. Main puchti hu kyun kiya tumne aisa. Har insaan ka uska khud ka wajood hota hai, uski khud ki pehchan hoti hai. Aur jab wo apni khud ki pehchan ko bhool kar , ek nakli pehchan ke sath jeene ki koshish karta hai, waise banne ki koshish karta hai, jaisa wo hai hi nahi, to wo kabhi aage nahi badh pata.

Jise tumko pasand Karna hai na daya, wo tumhe aise hi pasand karega, jaise tum ho. Aur shreya ne bhi tumhe waise hi pasand kiya lekin tum, kabhi uske samne asli daya ko aane hi nahi diya. Humesha uske samne ek nakli daya ko present karte rahe. Jhooth pe jhooth bolte rahe. Aur tumne shreya ko kho diya, aur yahi tumhari saja hai. Shreya jaisi ladki har kisi ko nahi milti." _Bobby said and again turned to go, but daya again stopped her._

"Bobby, mujhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai, aur main shreya ko khona nahi chahta. Please batao na kaha gayi hai wo." _Daya said with pleading eyes._

 _Bobby sadly looked at him_ , "I am sorry daya, shreya ne mujhe apni kasam di hai, ki main tumhe kuch bhi na batau. "

"Kya, matlab use pata tha ki, main uske bare me puchunga jaroor." _Daya said disappointedly._

"Ha, aur usne kaha ki agar wakai tum use sorry bolna chahte ho, to tum khul use dhundh loge." _Bobby said shrugging her shoulders._

"What? Par kaha dhundhuga main use, kaise?" _Daya said bewildering._

"Dhundhne wale ko to bhagwan bhi mil jata hai daya. Aur agar wakai shreya ko pana chahte ho to bhagwan ki terah hi dhundhna hoga use." _Bobby said smiling at him and left, leaving daya in a shock._

 _Daya requested to both bobby and rishabh to provide shreya's contact number, her address, or just a hint about her whereabouts, but they both denied and said he had to find shreya by his own._

 _Daya had no interest in the wedding functions now. But somehow he stayed there till the wedding ceremony accomplished. The next day he returned to Mumbai._

 _He came to bureau but was lost somewhere. Abhijeet and other officers were confused seeing him so lost and sad._

"Kya baat hai daya, jab se tum dehradoon se wapas aaye ho, khoye khoye se rehte ho. Sab theek to hai na. Shadi to theek se ho gayi na." _Abhijeet asked sitting in front of him in the canteen._

"Ha abhijeet, shadi to bahut achhe se ho gayi... But..." _He sighed and turned his face._

"But what?" _Abhijeet asked curiously._

 _Daya took out his cellphone and showed him a picture of shreya, which he had clicked secretly._

"Kaun hai ye ladki?" _Abhijeet asked looking at the picture._

"Rishabh ki wife bobby ki best friend hai, Shreya... Shreya deekshit." _And he narrated the whole story to abhijeet, how they met in the train, how he lied to her, how he fell in love with her, and how she left and all._

"Oho...to ye baat hai! Daya tumhe pyar ho gaya, tumne bataya bhi nahi. Aur kitni khoobsurat ladki hai. Dekhu jara tumhare sath kaisi lagti hai?" _Abhijeet said bringing her picture near daya's face._

"Abhijeet yaar, please, meri taang baad me khichna, abhi please kuch socho, kaise dhundhu main shreya ko. " _daya said irritatingly._

"Are yaar, tension kyun le rahe ho, bobby aur rishabh ko pakad kar late hain, aur apne cid wale tarike se muh khulwate hain, sab bak denge kaha hai tumhari shreya." _Abhijeet said winking._

"Shut up! Tumse to baat Karna hi bekar hai, tum rehne hi do, main khud dhundh lunga use." _He said angrily._

 _Just then abhijeet got a call from Freddy._

"Ha Freddy, bolo" _he said receiving the call_. "Kya, koi ladki aayi hai, acp sir se milna chahti hai. ? Lekin acp sir to abhi bureau me nahi hain. Achha tum ek kaam Karo, usko wait karne ko bolo, hum log aate hain." _Saying this abhijeet disconnected the call._

"Chalo daya, dekhte hain, kya karne aayi hai wo ladki." _Abhijeet said moving towards bureau. Daya too followed him reluctantly._

 _As duo entered, abhijeet saw a girl with shoulder length hair, in purple shirt and blue jeans talking to Freddy. The girl turned and as duo saw her face they became surprised._

"Shreya" _daya uttered in disbelief._

"Ye lo, tum use dhundhne ki baat kar rahe the, aur wo tumhe dhundhte huye yaha pahuch bhi gayi." _Abhijeet whispered happily._

"But wo yaha kya kar rahi hai, cid bureau me?" _Daya murmured to himself._

"Tum yahi rukna, main dekh kar aata hu." _Said abhijeet and moved inside._

"Yes, what's the matter Freddy?" _Abhijeet asked Freddy looking at shreya._

"Sir, ye humari nayi officer hai, Inspector shreya deekshit. " _Freddy said introducing shreya._

"Hello sir, this is my joining letter." _Shreya said to abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet was in a state of shock, but soon he recovered and welcomed her with a smile._

"Welcome to Cid Mumbai, inspector shreya." _He said loudly to make daya hear him._

 _Daya was hidden behind the door, abhijeet signalled him to come inside. As daya came there, shreya became shocked seeing him there._

"You?" _She asked surprisingly._

"Me!" _He replied with a smile._

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" _Shreya asked annoyingly._

"No...no...no...inspector shreya, tum nahi aap...he is your senior officer, Sr Inspector daya." _Abhijeet said interrupting her._

 _Shreya glared daya and smirked_ , "Sr inspector daya? I don't believe it! Kal tak Jo aadmi ek software engineer tha wo achanak se cid officer kaise ban sakta hai?"

"Kyun, Jo ladki kal tak ek dance teacher thi, agar wo achanak se cid officer ban sakti hai to main kyun nahi." _Daya said staring at her with his usual smile._

"Main kabhi koi dance teacher nahi thi." _Shreya said looking away._

"To main bhi kabhi koi engineer nahi tha." _Daya said loudly._

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief._

"Easy...easy... See... This is cid bureau, aap dono ke beech me Jo bhi misunderstanding hui hai, aap log cid bureau ke bahar kahi bhi jakar kaise bhi, short out kar sakte hain, but here, please maintain the discipline _." Abhijeet said coming in between and stopped their argument._

 _Shreya gave him a look and moved from there. Whole day they didn't talk and kept themselves busy._

 _At evening shreya was leaving. She was waiting for a taxi when daya came there on his bike._

"Shreya chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu, aur waise bhi mujhe tumse bahut kuch kehna hai." _Daya said looking at shreya._

"No thanks, main taxi se chali jaungi, aur waise bhi mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni." _Shreya said looking away._

 _Daya sighed and looked at her_ , "shreya please, mujhe ek mauka do, bahut kuch kehna hai tumse. Bas ek aakhiri baar meri baat sun lo please"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and couldn't refuse his request. She silently went and sat behind him holding his shoulders. Daya smiled and started the engine._

 _Shreya directed him to her flat. Daya turned off the engine and they got down._

"Ye tumhara ghar hai? Itna bada?" _He asked admiring the house._

"Nahi, abhi main apne liye flat dhundh rahi hu. Ye meri di aur jeeju ka ghar hai." _Shreya said moving inside._

"Oh, sandhya didi?" _Daya said._

 _Shreya looked at him and wondered that he still remember that._

 _Shreya welcomed him inside. Sandhya too came there._

"Shreya, ye kaun hai?" _She asked looking at daya._

"Di ye, mere Senior officer, inspector daya hain, ghar chodne aaye the." _Shreya said introducing daya._

"Oh achha ..aaiye na baithiye, main coffee lekar aati hu." _Sandhya moved to kitchen._

 _Shreya turned to daya_ , "coffee pikar jaiyega." _She said and turned to move but daya immediately caught her wrist._

"Shreya, ek minute." _Daya said holding her hand._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , "hath chodiye mera."

"Nahi chodunga,... I love you!" _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya became angry. She caught his hand and pulled him away from the drawing room. She pushed him angrily against the wall._

"Aap samajhate kya hain apne aapko. Kisi ki feelings ke sath khelne me maja aati hai aapko? Pagal lagti hu main aapko. Kuch bhi bol denge aur main maan lungi. Apne ye jhoothe emotions se kisi aur ko bewkoof banaiyega, mujhe nahi." _Saying this she turned to go but daya caught her arms tightly and pulled her closer._

"Shreya, main sach keh raha hu, ye jhooth nahi hai. Maine apni zindagi me sirf teen jhooth bole hain. Aur ab maine jhooth bolna chod diya hai." _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya smirked at him,_ "achha? Sirf teen jhooth? Wow... Aur kya hain wo teen jhooth?" _She asked with a sarcastic smile._

"Mera pehla jhooth ye ki, main ek engineer hu, jabki main pichle 6 saalo se ek cid officer hu."

 _Shreya nodded_ , "dusra jhooth?"

"Dusra jhooth, jab maine tumse kaha ki, main kisi company ke HR se Milne ja raha hu, jabki main apne dost rishabh ki shadi me ja raha tha." _Daya said still looking into her eyes._

"Aur teesra jhooth?" _Shreya asked peeping into his eyes._

 _Daya looked down, and released shreya from his grip. He again looked up into her eyes_ , "teesra jhooth, that I don't love you."

 _Shreya was frozen on her place. She looked at him with teary eyes_ , "wo jhooth tha?"

"Ha, shayad meri zindagi ka sabse bada jhooth! Mujhe to tumse train me hi pyar ho gaya tha, jab tumne apni dadi ke hath ke laddoo mere sath share kiya." _Daya said softly looking at her._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "aur kaise maan lu ki aap abhi jhooth nahi sach bol rahe hain?" _Shreya asked looking into his eyes._

 _Daya looked at her for a moment. Then he moved forward and kissed on her lips, just after a second he moved away leaving shreya dumbstruck. He looked at her and whispered._

"You already know that, ye jhooth nahi hai, warna ab tak tumne mujhe thappad maar diya hota." _He said staring at her mischievously._

 _Shreya felt herself blushing. She pulled him by his collar and hugged him._

 _She whispered into his ears_ , "are you sure, ye teesra jhooth tha? Kyunki aapne aur bhi bahut sare jhooth bole the."

"I know, par itne sare jhooth bole the ki mujhe yaad bhi nahi, bas yahi 3 yaad reh gaye the." _Daya said still in hug._

 _Shreya smiled at him_ "Bobby ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya tha. Yaha aane se pehle hi mujhe pata chal chuka tha ki aap ek cid officer hain."

 _Daya separated and looked at her_ , "really, phir bhi bureau me itna natak kiya?"

"Aur aapne waha dehradoon me mete sath Jo natak kiya tha uska kya? Han, main aapke type ki nahi hu? One night stands aur secret affairs ki kahaniya sunani thi na, ab sunaiye na." _Shreya said teasing him._

 _Daya felt embarrassed and smiled shyly._

 _Shreya laughed at him and again hugged him._

 _Both were hugging each other and hearing their heartbeats when sandhya called them for coffee._

 _They separated and moved in the drawing room._

"Kaha chale gaye the aap log." _Sandhya asked serving them coffee._

"Wo, kuch nahi bas shreya mujhe ghar dikha rahi thi." _Daya said sipping his coffee._

 _Sandhya smiled._

 _Shreya looked at daya and whispered_ , "chautha jhooth."

 _Daya looked at shreya and they burst out laughing. Sandhya was confused._

"Kya hua, aap log has kyun rahe hain?" _She asked_.

"Kuch nahi di, lambi kahani hai. Baad me bataungi." _Shreya said looking at daya and they started enjoying the coffee._

 **o-o-o-o THE END o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: kahani khatam! Hehehe…hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Will be back ASAP.**

 **Stay tuned with Geet and …**

 **Keep loving our DaReya..**

 **Love you all…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
